Scorpius Senses
by titaniumroze
Summary: Scorose oneshot. Scorpius falls for Rose, one sense at a time. *FLUFF*


Scorpius thought about Rose quite often, he supposed – how couldn't he? She was his world, his life, and he loved every thing about her, even if she didn't know it.

She took over his senses.

* * *

**Sight**

She was beautiful. Not the cliché type of beautiful; thin,tall, thin, blonde with perfect features – no, she was beautiful to him.

Her red hair was amazing bright, and although she hated it, he loved it. It represented her spirit and perfectly matched her fiery temper. Her light blue eyes were always full of emotions – whether that be joy, sorrow, or even anger at him. She was toned from hours of quidditch training, yet the time in the sun had never done anything to tan her skin. Red freckles covered her skin – there wasn't a part of her body that didn't have at least one freckle on it.

Sitting in Potions, with her vivid rouge hair sticking up in every direction, and with a sheen of sweat covering her pale face, she was still beautiful.

Jumping off of her broom after a tiring quidditch practice, with her baby blue eyes sparkling with mirth and her long hair in knots, she was still beautiful.

Crying in a corner after fight with one of her best friends, in her oldest clothes and tears streaking down her face, she was still beautiful.

Shouting at him in the middle of the transfiguration corridor, her face a red enough to match her hair and her wand drawn and pointed at his chest, she was still beautiful.

Smiling at him – his first real smile from him, her face lighting up and eyes brightening as her mouth opened wide in a exuberant grin, showing all of her white teeth. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but start to fall for her.

* * *

**Hearing**

Her laugh, her beautiful laugh, was something Scorpius could listen to it all day.

They'd slotted themselves into each other's lives somehow. It had just happened. Scorpius was now allowed to hang around with her and her friends, and she with his.

"Scorpius, stop!" she laughed, giggling uncontrollably as he tickled her. They were both supposed to be revising for their mid year exams, but that work had been abandoned several minutes ago.

The beach by the black lake was almost empty, save for a few other students braving the foul weather and the couple seeming to not notice it.

What did Scorpius care if it was raining if he could hear her rejuvenating laugh What did he care if his clothes were getting wet if he could listen to her talk?

"Scorpius, our notes are getting soaked!" she shrieked as he continued to torture her, grinning like a maniac. She smirked at her own comment; she knew that would get him to stop. Reluctantly, he drew away from her and gathered up her notes as well as his own, a beaming smile still in possession of his face.

"Come on." she laughed; he could never get enough of that sound. It was like a fresh breath in his life."We better get back to the castle." He followed her diligently, and they stopped twice on the way for another tickle war, and he fell for her a little more.

* * *

**Touch**

That electrifying feeling when he touched her was enough to bring him to his knees, it was so powerful. It was so powerful that it made him blush. Scorpius Malfoy never blushed.

Whenever she touched him, whatever he was doing, wherever he was, he dropped it all for her.

When she simply reached out and lightly touched him on the arm to get his attention, he turned, that patch of his skin seeming hypersensitive. She only wanted a quill, but he willing gave up his own before watching her go back to work, her nose almost touching the parchment as she studied.

When he was doing homework but he dropped it to join in a simple conversation with her, just because their skin had come in contact, and he held a hand lightly on her back just to reassure himself that she was there. It made him get detentions, of course, from all of the late homework, but he would do anything just for that feeling of her skin on hers.

When he was with some old Slytherin friends, she had managed to successfully draw his attention from them every time by plainly tapping him on the shoulder and mouthing the word 'hi'. It wasn't much, and his friends teased him mercilessly for it, but it was Rose.

Her touch was that compelling. There was a spark – isn't there always?- but this one seemed to light a fire inside Scorpius, on that couldn't be put out with a simple _augamenti _spell. It was thrilling, but it scared Scorpius. What could he do to stop it? His feelings were uncontrollable and ever single day he fell for her a little harder.

* * *

**Smell**

He hadn't noticed it, at first, too enthralled in her looks and laughs to pay any attention to his other senses. Then it hit him.

They'd both just finished a tough quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor (Gryffindor won), and he'd made his way over to congratulate her when she hugged him. Not that big of a deal to a normal person, but to Scorpius, the way she flung her arms around his neck with the biggest grin on her face, it was heaven.

They had hugged before, of course – wasn't that what friends did? - but it had never been quite like this. Her arms were tight around his shoulders, and his were wrapped around her waist possessively. They clung to each other, both smiling at the game or, in Scorpius' case at least, the present situation. It was as if it was their own little world; her and him, him and her. Nobody else could penetrate their bubble of happiness.

Her hair smelt like roses, he had noticed – ironic, really. His head was resting on top of her head while hers was buried in his chest, and when he inhaled he could smell her scent.

It wasn't just the rose shampoo; it was how she smelt like sweat, and fresh air at the same time, and having a mixture of flowery scents as her perfume because – as he found out later – she couldn't decide on just one.

The fire strands of her hair lit up in the sunlight, and the light breeze wafted her slight rose scent towards Scorpius as he watched her being hoisted onto her team mate's shoulders. And he fell for her so much more.

* * *

**Taste**

The first time Scorpius and Rose had kissed had been unbelievable – and all of the other times after that too, for that matter. But it was the first kiss, always the first, that had the best story.

It had happened by accident, really. Neither of them had exactly planned it; neither of them even knew that the other liked them too.

They were both sitting in Ancient Runes, alone – the single other member of their unpopular class was in the hospital wing with a rather severe case of dragon pox – and it was quiet, yet it was a peaceful sort of quiet that you get only when you are truly comfortable.

Their teacher hadn't yet arrived, and Scorpius was trying to catch up on some last minute homework as Rose looked over the top of her book amusedly.

Professor Wilton swept into the room then, carrying at least six new books to which Scorpius groaned at. He was the youngest teacher in the school, and easily the most loved by all those that he taught. He had muddy brown hair that almost covered his similar coloured eyes if he didn't brush it out of the way His eyes were always mischievous, and he always seemed to keep up with his students' gossip. On the outside he seemed carefree and laid back, but on the inside he was a ferocious fighter; he had applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post but hadn't got it, much to the bewilderment of his students.

Rose perked up as he entered the classroom and brushed her hair out of her eyes, drawing out a quill and a fresh sheet of parchment in seconds; this was a well practised move of hers.

Wilton looked around the room, searching for the other non-existent student. "Where's Sarah?" he finally asked. Scorpius shrugged; Rose instead chose to reply.

"She's in the hospital wing, sir." she chimed. Cuteness was just another thing that came naturally to Rose, as Scorpius had discovered quite soon on in their friendship. Scorpius propped his head up on his elbow and sighed; this would be an interesting lesson.

The class droned on, and the hand that Scorpius' head was resting on began to slip, until his elbow fell out from underneath his arm and his head plopped down onto the table. Neither of the other occupants in the room noticed, however: Rose was too engrossed in the lecture and Professor Wilton was just as engrossed in giving it. Scorpius supposed that was why he had gotten this job; he had such a passion for the subject.

"What is the function of Runology in the modern era?" Wilton suddenly asked, increasing his volume sharply. Scorpius perked up from his slumped position – this unfortunately sounded like a question that would come up in the exams - but before he could move Rose's hand shot up into the air, walloping Scorpius in the face as it ascended up.

He winced; one, it hurt a lot, and two, he was still adjusting to the raw emotions that flew through his body whenever she touched him.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose immediately cried, much to Scorpius' chagrin. It didn't hurt, not really, and he didn't want her to feel guilty for an accident. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay." he dismissed, leaning down to pick up his quill from where it mysteriously had found its way underneath the table. When he straightened back up, Rose was a lot closer to him then she had been before.

He chair was at least five centimetres closer to his, and she was subtly leaning in on her arm to get a better look at his face. She scrutinised it worriedly, a concerned look finding its way onto her fair face.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She reached her fingers up and softly stroked Scorpius's cheek, where a faint bruise was already beginning to form. "Do you want to get it checked out?" at this she looked back to their teacher to find him winking at her before walking back out of the room. Scorpius's eyes followed his movements with confusion.

The door shut quietly behind Wilton and Scorpius diverted his attention back to the redhead sitting next to him. She tilted her head to the side and examined him, her hand still on his cheek as she leaned forwards to get a better look at the injury. Scorpius doubted that she had even noticed that their teacher was no longer in the room.

"It's fine, really. I've had way worse injuries in training." he laughed nervously. She didn't need reminding; she was the cause of most of these incidents. Not that she hadn't felt guilty at them afterwards.

She frowned at his statement; clearly she remembered as well as he did. "Sorry." she whispered, and a look crossed her face, and that was all she said before she kissed him.

She tasted like strawberries - strawberries and chocolate. It was what he'd given to her at the start of the lesson. Scrumptious strawberries were her favourite sweets; always had been, and he fell for her all over again.

* * *

**Senses**

And then it was then, that all of his senses melded into one. Through his closed eyelids he could still see an image of her etched inside his face; the fierce determined look on her face before she kissed him. He could see the light of her, lighting up his world, and he knew that he would never dim again.

He could hear her words echoing in his ears as they kissed, softly, slowly. He could hear her breath, feel it tickle his nose. He could hear birds chirping outside the window, a distant murmuring of voices, but none of that mattered. Not when he was with Rose.

Her hand was still on his cheek, now pulling him in, and his had found their ways into her hair, tangling themselves in the roots. Her other hand rested on his shoulder, lightly fisting the hair at the nape of his neck. Her touch sent electric pulses through his whole body, and his lip were tingling.

She still smelt like roses, and fresh air, and like the dew that settles on the quidditch pitch in the early hours of the morning.

Her lips were tantalisingly soft, and they tasted like heaven, and Scorpius couldn't imagine anywhere else in the world he'd rather be. He had fallen for her, hard, and he loved it. He loved it all, all of her.

He loved her, and she made him senseless.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! This was just a random little fic that my mind created when I listened to John Denver's Annie's Song (you fill up my senses)._

_I hope you liked it - and, if you did, **drop a review!**  
_

_Much love, flutegirl98  
_


End file.
